


A Slight Miscalculation

by MisaMeru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Romance, Sexual Content, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaMeru/pseuds/MisaMeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has a problem: He's in love with America! But he's too scared to make the first move, so he formulates an "amazing" plan. He summons his past self to win over America with seduction! But what happens when his past self starts to act strange? Could he possibly be falling in love? And what about America? What are his feelings in this whole mess? UsUk One-shot and Epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Slight Miscalculation

England took a deep breath. He had drawn the casting circle perfectly. He had had his doubts about doing all of this, but as the months passed and he made no progress whatsoever, he decided that this was the best option he had.

 He began to chant the spell written in one of his most powerful spell books, and the casting area began to light up, illuminating his basement.

 The light which began as a faint glow soon became too bright, and England shut his eyes as the entire room became pure white.

 “Bloody hell,” came a voice from the room.

 England opened his eyes, the darkness having returned to the room, and saw the other man sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

 The man looked up and his green eyes mirrored the other man.

 “Seriously? This again? I thought I decided to never do this again.” England, or rather, the younger England stood up. He was dressed in his clothes from his pirate era: a white shirt adorned with ruffles, white pants with a black belt, leather boots that reached mid-calf, a long red jacket, a hat topped with feathers, and various expensive jewelry which ranged from rings to earrings made from gold and jewels.

  _Perfect_. Thought present-day Arthur.

 “This time it’s different.” Centuries ago he had been visited by himself from the future. He had listened what the future him had said and began to manipulate history so that he could gain a vast amount of power. Long story short, things did not pan out to be in his favor. He nearly disappeared from existence, and that was the first and last time he tried to have any sort of contact with his past or present self, deciding to let time play it’s natural course in determining his fate. “I need your help with a… personal matter,” he explained, choosing his words carefully.

 “Alright, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to help much.” he replied confused. What could his past self do that his future self couldn’t?

 England grasped his spellbook that he was still holding closer to him.  “I need you to seduce someone.”

 The other man smirked, “Now that I _can_ help you with.”

* * *

 “What year is it?” the younger England asked. The two had moved from the basement to the kitchen in order to better discuss matters.

 “It’s the early twenty-first century,” he replied as he served the other man a cup of tea.

 “Everything is so… posh.” He took a sip of his tea. “So, who’s the target?”

 “This guy.” he said, placing several photos on the table.

 The younger England looked at the photos, and guessed the man was around nineteen. In the photos, he was always smiling and energetic. He was fairly well built with a notable amount of muscle. Overall, the younger England thought the man was fairly attractive.

 “Why do need _my_ help?” he asked. “You know everything I do, and more. What can I do that you can’t? I mean, you’re old but you aren’t ancient. You look like you probably still have it.”

 England tried to resist the urge get angry. He had forgotten how rude he used to be, and patience would be his best ally. “I need someone without… bias. I know him too well to be able to do it myself. And who more do I trust than myself?”

 “True,” he laughed. “But why do you even need to seduce him anyways?”

 England in all his planning, forgot to think of a good excuse to tell him. _Shit. I can’t tell him the real reason. He’ll think I’m pathetic._ “I, um…I... n-need certain information from him, yes! And of course the best way to get that information would be to get it from him while we’re in bed together.” _Not too bad Arthur!_ He thought proudly of himself.

 “Am I really that bad of a liar?” past England inquired, a little shocked at how badly he had been lied too.

 “It isn’t a lie!” he exclaimed.

England sighed. “Whatever. You don’t have to tell me the real reason.” _I don’t think I want to know… at least not now. I’m sure the answer will be obvious whenever I talk to this guy._ “What’s his name by the way?”

“It’s… America.”

* * *

 “Why do I have to wear this stuffy outfit?” The younger England pulled at his green military uniform.

 “Because, you’re going to the meeting. I always wear it whenever I go to meetings. They’ll think it odd if I show up in anything else,” he explained as they walked. They had gone over the plan multiple times. His younger self would take his place and get America to want to sleep with him. As soon as they were sure America would comply they would switch places again, and the other England would return to the past. During the seduction phase, Arthur would watch from the shadows, making sure he knew whatever the two were doing. This way, when they switched back, America would be none the wiser.

“So again, I set everything up. The next couple of meetings will be held here in London. I already presented, so you don’t have to worry too much. Just show up and you’ll be fine.” As they reached the building, he put on sunglasses, so as to not be recognized. “I gave you a phone to use in case we get separated and you need me. You remember how to use it, correct?”

“Yes, _dad_.” he said while rolled his eyes.

“Listen here you piece of-” England stopped himself before he made a mistake. _You need his help_. “I’m just making sure you know what’s going on.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He said as they stopped at the door. “Oh yeah, by the way. Do you want to top or bottom?”

“What?” He blushed, slightly self-conscious with the idea of sleeping with America.

“Lord, please don’t tell me I forget what sex is... Do you want to _take_ it up the ass or _give_ it up the ass? _It_ being _cock_.”

“Um, either I suppose.”

“Alright. Leaves me more room. I mean, I could try and get you both, but for a one night stand he probably isn’t going to go for it.”

“Right… a one night stand.” he repeated, trying not to be too bothered by the choice in words.

And with that, the two parted ways for the moment.

* * *

England stepped into the meeting room. Mostly everyone had arrived, and he scanned the room looking to see if his target was there.

“England!”

England turned towards the direction of the voice and noticed the man waving his arms around.

 _Too easy._ He thought as he made his way towards America.

“Hey, England!” he exclaimed happily. “I saved you a seat right next to me.” He patted the chair next to him, motioning for England to sit down.

“That’s so kind of you America.” He had on a rather friendly smile as he slowly slid into his seat and shifted so he was facing the other man.

“Oh, well… not really haha.” he said with a blush “It’s just what a hero would do!”

“A hero hmm?” he said, his voice getting lower. “I think I need a little bit of help, actually.” He arched his back slightly as he leaned forward.

“Um, ok! I think I can help.”

“Great. You see,” England put his hand on America’s shoulder and slowly began to run it down the length of his arm. “I was up _all_ night.”

“Oh, hah. Is that why you were late today?” he gulped.

“Yeah.” He bit his lip as he twirled a strand of his hair with his finger. “I think I need someone’s help. I just _couldn’t_ sleep. I was feeling _so_ hor-”

The sound of someone coughing caught both of their attention.

Sitting across the table was a rather uncomfortable Canada.

“What the- Oh, you must be Canada.” said England, rather upset that the moment was ruined.

“Good morning England. Are you um… feeling alright?” he asked cautiously.

“Oh yes.” _Just annoyed that you fucking interrupted me._ “I was just talking with America.”

Someone with a rather prevalent french accent interrupted. “Oh, please! You looked like you were going to devour that boy up!”

“You!” screamed England as he got up rather violently. “Mind your own fucking business, frog!”

“Such language! I was just merely stating an observation! And poor Canada had to listen as you tried to prey on his brother.”

“Oh you’re going to be the one praying when I’m kicking your arse!” he growled as he lunged forward.

France barely managed to hold England at bay, not expecting the sudden attack.

“Get off of me you savage!”

“I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Calm down England he was just joking!” said a very concerned Canada.

“I’ll calm down when he’s dead!”

This fight wasn’t like the other fights they had. England was being far too rough and France noticed the other man had a look in his eyes that he hadn’t seen for centuries.

America, oblivious to the tense atmosphere, began to laugh.

“Oh man, you guys crack me up.”

_Shit. Remember the mission, Arthur._

“Whatever.” he said while sitting back down in his chair. “I don’t have time to deal with shit stains.”

“Um, that’s a little-” started America.

“It’s alright America.” said France, wary of England. “Canada, may I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.” replied Canada, wanting to get out of the area as soon as possible.

“So it’s like this even now.” mumbled England as he watched the two walking away. _They always talk about me behind my back._

“What is?” inquired America.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” said England as he remembered the task at hand.

Before England could try a second attempt at flirting, Germany announced that the meeting was starting, and Italy was to present today’s discussion.

England sat, bored out of his mind as Italy talked on and on about various types of pasta. He looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed America fidgeting in his seat.

England drew a picture Italy speaking, along with a word bubble of scribbles coming from his mouth mocking him, and slid it over to America.

America tried not to smile as he looked at the note. He added to the note and sent it back.

England looked at the note and grinned. America had added a tiny drawing of England and America literally dying from boredom.

Allowing himself to act childish, England wrote a note on the side. It read “ _We died. I guessed we pasta way_ ” along with a frowning face. He slid the note back and heard America suppress a laugh.

“America, care to share what’s so funny?” came the booming voice of Germany, who did not look at all pleased.

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Really? Then you wouldn’t mind handing over the note.”

“No!” screamed America as he panicked and held the note closer to him.

“Give me the note America.” Germany said seething through his teeth.

At this point, everyone in the room had their attention focused on the squabble.

America panicked and stuffed the note into his mouth. Everyone watched in shock, including an open mouthed, yet amused England, as America chewed and then forced himself to swallow.

Germany stared at America for a minute, then decided he had learned his lesson and told Italy to continue his presentation.

England faced away from America and didn’t bother him for the rest of the discussion, laughing internally from the ordeal.

* * *

 “That was rough, man.” sighed America after the meeting was over.

“Was it really worth swallowing that paper?” laughed England.

“Oh yeah. An angry Germany is the last thing I want to see.”

England snickered. “So… I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house today… We can play with each other.” he winked, but it went unnoticed by the other man.

“I can’t today,” he pouted as the two stood up to leave. “My boss wants me to meet him to talk about a project or something.”

“Just skip it,” he said as he began to slowly wrap his arms around America’s neck. “Have some fun with me.” Their bodies were pressed against one another and America’s cheeks began to redden as he stared into Arthur’s eyes.

“Well.. maybe I could-”

“Disgusting! Why don’t you two get a room together!” yelled a very offended Romano.

 _That’s what I’m trying to do!_  Thought a very angry England as his plan was yet again foiled.

“It’s okay Romano. There’s nothing wrong with a little PDA.” responded Spain.

England glared at him, but said nothing, not wanting to have a fight and cause America to be mad at him.

“We’re not together like that!” squeaked America.

“C’mon America. Let’s just ignore them.” he said as he unwrapped himself from America’s body and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the exit.

“So, about today?” England asked again, trying to get the mood back.

“I really don’t think I can, sorry England,” he answered as he refused to make eye contact.

“Well then, tomorrow maybe?” _There’s no way I’m going to make any sort of progress with these people around. I have to get him alone._ “We can go out and um… peruse the shops or whatever it is people do.” he offered, not knowing what people in this day would do for fun.

“Yeah, sure!” giggled America. “I’ll call you later and we can figure something out.”

“Perfect.” England said as he licked his lips before turning to leave. “It’s almost like a date.” he laughed as America appeared taken aback and cheeks flamed up.

* * *

 England took his past self behind a tree. “What happened!?”

“What do you mean what happened? You were _supposed_ to be watching!”

“Well, I was going to watch from the security cameras… but then I couldn’t get into the room.” he admitted sheepishly.

“God, you’re hopeless... Well, you’re lucky you called me. I got you a date tomorrow.” he said proudly.

“A date!? That fast?” he asked, slightly envious that his past self could get a date with America so fast.

“Well, it’s not a _real_ date. But we can work around it.”

“Oh, alright then.” he sighed, feeling slightly relieved. “So tell me everything that happened.”

And so the two walked back to their house, all the while England recounting every detail of the experience, and he couldn’t help but smile just a bit.

* * *

 America felt excited for the day ahead of him. He had called England after his meeting with his boss yesterday, and they agreed to meet at England’s house around four and then go shopping and have dinner together. 

At around noon he got a phone call.

“Yo! What’s up Mattie?”

“Hey Al,” Canada replied. “I was wondering if you were free right now. France and I want to talk to you about something.”

“Hmmm, yeah I guess. I’m actually hanging out with England later today, so I can’t stay for long.”

“Oh dear. That’s actually who we wanted to talk to you about...”

“Who? England? Why?”

“Um, it’s probably better if we talk in person, Al. There’s a cafe we should meet at. I’ll text you the address.”

* * *

 “Hey guys! What’s up?” Alfred walked into the cafe practically bouncing with joy.

“Please have a seat America.”

“Hey, I didn’t know you were gonna be here too Japan.” he said while sitting down.

“Look Alfred,” Canada started, “We’re worried about you and England.”

“Wait me _and_ England? Why?”

“He was acting strange yesterday.” interrupted France. “I’m worried he might be sick or worse…”

“Whoa, whoa. What do you mean?”

“He had a crazy look in his eye. I haven’t seen that look since our pirate days where we actually _tried_ to kill each other. Sure we fight now, but we aren’t that serious. He honestly look like he wanted to kill me!”

“I’m sure he was just joking, dude.” America reasoned. “I don’t think he would actually have killed you.”

“But that’s not the only strange thing he did,” Canada said as he leaned forward and whispered. “He was trying to tempt you.”

“Tempt? Tempt me with what?” he tilted his head in confusion.

“Tempt as in seduce.” When America still didn’t seem to understand, France continued. “He was trying to sleep with you! Have sex with you. Lure you into bed and fuck you. He’s trying to-”

“I know what seduce means!” he interrupted, looking very red.

“So you know what we’re talking about.” said Canada. “He was trying to seduce you, like, the entire meeting.”

“Um, no he wasn’t.” said America as he was beginning to calm down. “England always acts like that.”

“No, he doesn’t Al!” Canada replied in shock.

“Yeah he does! He’s always like ‘Ooooh look at me with my fancy accent. Hey babe, how about we mess around on the Tower of London?  I’m so British and cool.’” he said trying to impersonate a British accent.

“Is this seriously how you see England?” asked Japan.

“What kind of England do you know Al!?”

“My god.” Francis said as he took America’s hand. “You poor naive fool. But I suppose that’s why you two deserve one another.”

“Deserve one another? No. We’re just friends, jeeze.”

“Look, we’re just trying to help.” Canada said losing patience “England was practically drooling over you yesterday, and Francis said he felt off. I- _We_ don’t feel like it’s a good idea for you two to be alone together. At least not until we figure out what’s up with him.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I appreciate your concern, I really do… But I don’t think there’s anything wrong with him.. I mean he just _feels_ like England. And even if he isn’t normal, maybe it’s a good idea that I hang out with him so I can figure out what’s wrong.”

Canada sighed, knowing that once his brother’s mind was made up there was no changing it. “At least call us if anything goes wrong.”

“Yeah, of course. And don’t worry about me ok? I’ll be fine... Shit! I forgot about the time I really need to go.” He said while getting up. “I’ll see you guys at the meeting tomorrow ‘k guys? You’ll see everything’ll be fine!” and with that he left behind three very worried friends. 

* * *

 America sat in the back of the train cart on a single seat. He was making his way to England’s house to pick him up. Luckily he was right on time, and he couldn’t help but jump in his seat in anticipation.

The train stopped at one of the stations. It was nearing rush hour, and so the train was getting filled rather quickly. He looked out the window, wondering why the train couldn’t move any faster.

“America?” he looked up and was met with green eyes.

“England?” he asked in confusion. “I thought I was meeting you at your house?”

“Yeah,” England replied as he stood by the other man. “I had time in the morning, so I thought I would pass by the bank. I guess I underestimated how much time I had because the next minute, I realized I should have been home to meet you in time.”

“Oh, well you’re right on time! We don’t have to go very far to get to your house, if you still want to hang out around that area.”

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” he smiled.

The train stopped, and more people got on, causing the cart to be filled. England nearly fell over as he was pushed by the crowd.

“Here, you can have my seat.” America offered, beginning to stand up.

“No, no.” England insisted, pushing him back down. “You were there first.”

“No, it’s okay. I really don’t mind.”

“Then how about we share?” he said as he sat on America’s lap, straddling him.

“Um, really you don’t have to-”

“Shush,” England said as he put a finger to America’s mouth. “It’s fair this way.”

“Um, alright,” America said nervously. It took until this moment to realize that England was wearing a black tank with a punk band logo on it, black skinny jeans, and his earrings, which America secretly found attractive.

“Enjoying the view?”

“What!” America squealed, being drawn away from his thoughts.

“Of the city. London is quite nice isn’t it?”

“O-oh. That view! Yeah. London is really pretty. I see why you like it so much.”

“Thank you.” England began to scoot closer to America’s body, and he grabbed America’s hands, and brought them to his knees. He trailed them up his thighs, and had them rest for a minute on his ass.

“What are you doing?” America questioned, cupping England’s ass with his hands.

“What? Oh, sorry.” he said as he brought the other man’s hands to his waist. “I feel like I’m slipping. It’s more comfortable when we hold he each other.” He wrapped his hands around America’s neck. “See!” he smiled, “It’s like we were made for each other. I fit you so perfectly.”

“Oh, yeah I guess so.” He tried his hardest not to blush, but it was hard not to, given his crush of several years was literally sitting on his lap in such an erotic position. _Please don’t get hard. Please don’t get hard._ He repeated to himself, trying to remain calm.

“So America,” he said coolly, as though this were an everyday occurrence, “is there anything specific you wanted to do today?”

“Um, no.” he replied, trying to keep his breathing under control. “I’m cool with just doing whatever.”

“Oh, alright then.”

Just then, the train began to hit a rough patch, causing the carts to bounce up and down, and in turn, England bounced up and down on America’s lap.

_Fuck. This feels so right. Wait no! Stop thinking that! You know he doesn’t feel that way about you. Think about something else! Don’t think about how his ass feels so nice… or about how it feels so nice to have your hands on his waist… and the way his arms are wrapped around you… and his sexy jeans which should be illegal because they’re way too tight for anyone to wear! And how he’s so cool and sexy but also funny and kind and- Dammit Alfred, now is definitely not the time! Think cold showers! Paperwork! Quantum physics!_

“Are you alright?”

“Planck’s constant!” he screamed.

“What?” Arthur smirked.

“Um, I just- Oh, look! This is our stop!” he noticed as the train began to slow down.

“Hmmm, so it is,” he said as he got up from the other man’s lap, much to Alfred’s relief. “So, let’s get started shall we?”

* * *

 The plan was going perfectly. The past England even added the little scene on the train to the scheme. He still hadn’t completely figured out why the him from future wanted for America to be seduced, nor did he understand why he couldn’t do it himself, but he had to admit he was having a rather fun time. From his understanding of the dynamic of their relationship, they were at the very least friends. In fact they had an amazing enough relationship to know each other’s human names. A fact he had been a little shocked at when the other England told him.

Nonetheless, he was willing to do anything to manipulate Alfred. “ _Give me a week, and he’ll be putty in your hands. Maybe even less time than that._ ” he had told the other man. This also meant that Arthur had to be on his best behavior. Something he was having slight trouble with.

After an hour or so of roaming and small talk, they stopped by a bakery to buy some snacks. “It’s such a nice day.”

“Yeah, I think so too!” he said as he accidentally stepped on England’s foot while reaching for a piece of bread. “Oopsies!”

“Ow, you stupid prat! How hard is it to watch where you’re going!?” he yelled, his facade falling. _Shit._ “I mean-”

Alfred let out a boisterous laugh “ _That’s_ the England I know. I thought you were acting weird!”

“Y-You seriously don’t mind that I just insulted you?” he asked in bewilderment.

“Psh, of course not dude. If I minded, I would have stopped hanging out with you a long time ago.”

“Oh… well then...”

“Sorry about stepping on you. Dinner will be my treat tonight ‘k? And then we’ll be even.” he smiled.

“Um, yeah I suppose that’s a suitable compensation...”

“Cool!” he said while grabbing the other man’s hand and pulling him to the counter. “So let’s go! Haha!” 

* * *

 The two men walked down the street laughing at America’s story. It was now night, and the stars were high in the sky. They had visited shops near the city, laughing as they each tried on a variety of clothes and looked at some of the strange products being sold. They had eaten dinner together, and were now roaming the streets.

Somewhere along the way, England had realized he was truly having fun, and Alfred wasn’t as strange as he thought he was. He had let his mask slip… just a little.

“Hey, let’s go into that store!” said America as he pointed to an antique shop. England looked, and noticed his older self peek from behind a streetlamp.

“Wait, no!” he said grabbing his hand, stopping him from going in that direction. “I mean, let’s go have a walk in that garden over there.”

“Um, you mean that park?” he laughed.

“Yeah. Park. Let’s go.” _Remember the mission Arthur._

The two strolled through the park, admiring the scenery and absorbed on their own thoughts.

"We should sit here for a little bit." said America as he sat down on a bench.

"Don't tell me you're tired already." He replied while sitting down.

"Oh yeah, I _definitely_ can't keep up with you, being a party animal and all."

"Oh please. You call this a party? It's not a party until everyone gets black out drunk."

"Yeah you're right." he admitted. "You get really crazy when you're drunk."

"I don't get drunk! I can hold my liquor better than anyone else!"

"That's what you always say," he laughed as he was playfully punched.

They sat in comfortable silence, both happy and content.

After a few minutes Alfred broke the silence. "Hey, so I got a text saying Germany cancelled the meeting tomorrow, and a few of us thought it would be a cool idea to go to an amusement park tomorrow. Do you want to go?"

"Us being..?"

"Oh like Canada, France, Japan, Greece, and yeah a few other countries."

"Oh, I don't know..." he admitted. "They probably won't want me there."

"What are you talking about! Of course they'll want you there!" he pleaded excitedly.

Arthur wasn't quite sure how well his relationships with the other countries were in this time, but he knew back in his time they would have wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Well... If they wanted me there, they would have invited me." he said stubbornly, forgetting about the plan.

"Well then _I'm_ inviting you." he said as he took England's hands into his own and gazed into his eyes. " _I_ want you there."

England look to his hands, and then looked back into his eyes. _Even in the darkness they're still so blue_. "Fine, then. Since you want me to go so badly."

"Yes!" he screamed triumphantly.

"You're such a child," he laughed.

The wind blew, causing Arthur to shiver a bit at the cold. He let go of America's hands before rubbing his arms to create heat. That's when he felt someone being draped over his shoulders.

"Why did you give me your jacket?" England asked.

"Because you looked cold," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But now you're going to be cold," he said confusedly.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, your old man bones probably can't take the cold."

Arthur thought it over for a second. "I'm not that old," he decided as he put his arms through the sleeves.

"It's getting kinda late. We should probably get going now." America said while getting up.

"Yeah. Especially since we're going to have our little date at the... fun park was it?"

"It's _amusement_ park dude," he laughed as the word "date" went by unnoticed.

"Whatever. It's the same idea, git," he said as he locked arms the the other man.

"Fine, if you say so."

They both started walking back towards England's house, arms still locked together, passing by the train station that would take America back to his hotel.

"Spending the night with me are you?" England asked, adding a slight seductive tone to his voice.

"No, I would,” he laughed awkwardly, “But I have to get some stuff from my hotel room. I'm just walking you home."

"I'm not a weakling! I can get home on my own." England said, taking slight offense.

"I'm not saying you can't," he said, trying to calm down the situation. "It just... makes me feel better when I walk you home is all."

England didn't respond, trying to figure out what the other man meant.

They finally made it to England's house, albeit in slightly awkward silence.

The stood under the porch light, staring at each other.

_This is it. England thought as the mood changed. Invite him upstairs. He'll go with you if you ask him. Then you can swap places and be able to go back home._

"I had a lot of fun today," America said.

"Yeah, me too. Oh, here's your jacket," England remembered as he began to take it off.

"It's okay! I mean, you can just give it back to me tomorrow."

"If it's ok with you then, I guess," he said, deciding he really liked the way the jacket fit him.

"Yeah, so... I guess I'll go then," he began to turn to leave.

"Wait, America," England said as he grabbed the other man's arm. He stood on his toes as he kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks for today," he said as he watched the Alfred slowly touch his own cheek.

"Yeah, um no problem," he said as he slowly smiled and backed away from the door. "So I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" He nearly tripped backwards over the stairs. "At the amusement park. Where we’re gonna have fun. Yeah. Tomorrow!" he rambled as he began to turn around to see where he was going.

England watched with fondness as he began to leave.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

America turned around and waved one last goodbye to him. England waved back, before folding his arms, snuggling into the jacket.

_Gotcha._

England moved to open the door, but realized it was locked and he didn't have the keys.

"What was that kiss!?" came a voice from one of the bushes.

"Just come here and open the damn door," he replied to his older self, with a surprising amount of venom in his voice.

"Fine!" the older Arthur snapped as he came out from his hiding place. He opened the door and was slightly taken aback as his younger self pushed him out of the way to enter first.

"So what happened? It looked like it went well," he said, trying to start a conversation.

"Stuff happened," he replied curtly. For some reason talking to the England from this time was one of the last things he wanted to be doing. "We're going to an amusement park tomorrow," he said, hoping that amount of information would end the conversation.

"Amusement park? That's great! You know, today ended pretty well. I think I can handle tomorrow myself," he said while getting a scone to eat.

"What do you mean yourself? As in _you_ yourself?" he asked angrily.

"Yes," England replied, getting slightly worried at how the conversation was going. "Because the plan was for _you_ to help _me_ get with _him_."

"Well he didn't invite you!" he said, clearly getting angrier. "It's _my_ date!"

 _Shit. This is bad._ "You know what. You're right," England said, trying to placate the other man. "I mean, I do want to make sure you get him completely under your control. Maybe you should go out with him tomorrow."

The younger England glared, not completely buying into the other man’s words.

"How about some drinks to celebrate?" Arthur said, grabbing some rum from his shelf in the kitchen, knowing that his younger self couldn't resist a good alcoholic beverage, most of all rum.

"Well, maybe just one," he smiled. "I do have a big day tomorrow."

"Of course." England said while pouring one glass. "Just one."

* * *

 Younger England woke up to searing headache. He hid under the covers to protect his eyes from the sun. The last thing he remembered was having a drink… which turned into two, and then three, and then four, and then… things got blurry after that, but he knew he definitely had more alcohol than he should have.

He looked at the clock, noting it was nearly 7 p.m. He closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open and throwing the covers off of him.

“Shit, the date!” he panicked as he began to put undress out of his old clothes, but had to stop as he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

By the time England had relatively gotten himself together- a.k.a. being able to walk around without throwing up- it was around 9. He went downstairs to find his cell phone and call America.

What he found instead was note on the counter, stating how the future him had tried to wake him up to go on the date, but it was nearly impossible given he was blackout drunk. So, England had taken his place, in order to keep the plan going smoothly.

After reading over the note he began to shake with anger. _Betrayed by myself. I should have known not to trust him! One drink my ass._ He tore up the note before picking up one of the empty bottles of rum and throwing it across the room, shattering it against the wall.

_If that’s how you want to play then fine. I’ll show you not to fuck with me!_

* * *

 England got home from the amusement park tired, but euphoric. When he had first arrived at the park with America, the others had been a little hesitant to talk to him, making him wonder what the past him had done during the meeting. After a while, however, they gradually started to treat him normally, and they all ended up having an amazing time.

He had to confess that talking and flirting with America was a lot easier since the other him had started to work his charm, but he was worried about his younger self’s intentions. His sudden mood swing the other night made the present England believe he was unreliable and too absorbed in the charade… But why? _He couldn’t have fallen in love with him_ … He knew that his past self was horrific. He was manipulative, cunning, malicious, and most of all heartless when it came to the other nations. _He’s probably just acting this was because he wants something he can’t have._

He entered his house, ruminating over how he was going to convince his younger self that it was in his best interest to go back to his own time.

“How was it?”

England looked to his living room and noticed the other sitting on his couch, his face difficult to read.

“It was… nice,” he said, not wanting to share the complete details of the day.

The other England sighed before speaking. “I’m not mad at you. I thought it over after I woke up. I want to go back home.”

“You… do?” he asked cautiously, untrusting.

“Yeah. I’m bored and I miss my empire. This time may be fun for _you_ , but I’m not ready to settle down. I’ll go back tomorrow after you get back from the meeting. I take it you can handle the rest on your own?”

“Yeah, I think I can… Thank you,” England said, trying not to show too much relief.

“Yeah, well it was nothing. _Anything_ for myself, right?” he laughed. “So, tell me everything.”

* * *

 England woke up to the feeling of his hands being jerked violently.

“What the hell!?” he yelled, and heard the sound of handcuffs locking. His tried to pull his hands free, but they were fastened to his bedpost. “You!” he shrieked as he was met with a glare.

“You screwed me over! I’m just returning the favor,” his younger self countered.

“You don’t know what you’re doing! Untie me this instant!”

“Or what? You’re gonna lecture me to death, old man? Oh please. You’re so pathetic. You don’t deserve him.”

“And you think you do!?” he countered, matching the other’s scowl. “You’re just a _child_.”

“I am _not_ a child! God what happened to make me so fucking annoying?! _I_ did all the work! It’s only fair that _I_ reap the reward!”

“Look,” said England, deciding to try and relax the tension. “You don’t know what you’re doing. I actually… You see the reason why…. I’m-”

“You’re in love with him,” he said matter of factly. “I know. I figured it out along the way.

England breathed a sigh of relief, “So you know why you can’t do this.”

“No, not really. I still want to fuck him,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair. “And I really do hate you. Besides, I like him.”

"Are you insane!? You just _think_ you like him. You realize by hurting me, you're hurting yourself, right?!" he tried to break free, but his struggle was futile.

"Three words _Arthur_ : I. Don't. Care."

"You better not leave me here, you pratt!" England commanded his other self to come back, but his attempts endeavor was in vain, and the other man left.

* * *

 England stormed into the meeting building, angry yet determined.

Italy practically bounced as he made his way to talk to him. "Good morning England! I saw one of your movies the other day and it was so boring!"

"Don't," he said while grabbing the other man by the collar "you ever fucking talking to me again."

Italy yelped in fright as he was thrown onto the floor.

"England! What the hell is wrong with you?" Francis came running to help a shaking Italy stand up.

England resisted the urge to fight with France in favor of finding the meeting room before someone else tried to stop him.

He walked into the meeting room and quickly sighted America talking happily with Japan.

"America?" he interrupted, making sure to make his voice sound extra sweet.

"Oh hi dude! Hold on a minute. So anyways," he said turning back to Japan. "I was totally on this super cool killing streak, but get _this_! This robot came from nowhere and started shooting lasers at me! And then-"

As America rambled on, Japan glanced at England, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Um, America I think England has something important to tell you," he interrupted, not wanting to get on England's bad side. Especially since he was acting so clearly like the strange England he had seen at the last meeting.

"Hmmm? Oh okay," he said turning back to look at England. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you... _outside_?" he said while shooting Japan a look that told him he wasn't wanted around.

"Um, yeah. Is that cool with you Japan?"

"Yes, just tell me the rest later," he said as he quickly left, not wanting to see England's wrath.

"Okay, cool."

England grabbed America's hand and pulled him into the hall.

"Oh, by the way. Yesterday was so cool! We should totally-" he stopped mid-sentence as he was pushed against the wall.

"Why did you-" his question was cut off as he felt lips press against his own.

America stiffened at the sudden kiss, but as it grew more passionate he began to kiss back.

The two broke apart, both panting heavily.

"What was that?" America asked, his voice barely above a whisper

"I'm in love with you." England said as he gazed into the other man's eyes. "I didn't want to say anything... I was scared it would ruin our relationship." Tears filled his eyes, and he tried his best to look at him earnestly. "But I couldn't bear it any longer. I get it if you don't feel the same.... I just-" he buried his face in his hands and began to sob.

"Don't cry England!" he said, taking the other's hands away from his face. "I'm in love with you too!" A light blush tinted his face. "I was scared too... I thought maybe you still saw me as a kid. And I thought you might never be able to see me as a lover... But it's all okay now! I love, you. I love you so much Arthur. You have no idea how happy I am!"

"Alfred..." he wrapped his arms around him and brought him in for another kiss. This time he pulled away shortly, leaving America wanting more. "Let's ditch this meeting and go to your hotel room."

" _You_ want to ditch a meeting?" he laughed. "Let's do it."

They both laughed as they ran out of the building, away from the anxious nations.

* * *

 Arthur lie, still tied to his bed, shouting for one of his magical creatures to help him get free.

After an hour or so, he threw his head on the bed, in momentary defeat. _I can’t call anyone because that prick took my cell! He casted a spell on these chains, so I can’t break free, and he probably casted a barrier so my magic friends can’t even hear me._

Suddenly, he heard footsteps padding through the hall outside.

“Hello! Is anyone there?” he called out.

The figure looked through the doorway.

“Fucking kinky limey,” came the voice of America’s alien friend. He turned to leave but England called him back.

“Wait!” he called. _What was his name? Oh yeah_ … “Tony, wait!”

“Where is America?” Tony questioned. He had allowed America to borrow one of his devices, but America had forgotten it at England’s house a few weeks ago, so he came to get it back.

“That’s what I need help with, Tony,” he said, trying his best not to somehow offend him and send him off. The two never got along, especially when it came to America, but right now he needed his help to save him. “I messed up bad!”

“No shit, dumbass,” Tony noted, seeing that the man looked disheveled and trapped.

“You little- No, you know what, he’s more important. Please Tony, you have to get me free! America is in trouble and it’s all my fault and I have to save him and make things right!”

Tony stared at the other man, weighing all his options. He sighed and turned to leave.

“Wait, I’m beg-”

“Wait here, fucking limey.”

Tony left the room and came back with a pair of pliers. He climbed onto the bed and broke the restraints.

“Thanks, Tony, I guess you aren’t so bad after all,” he smiled as he rubbed his wrists.

“Shut up, pussy.”

“I take back everything I said, you monstrosity!” he yelled. He got up quickly, remembering his friend. “I have to find my phone!” He ran to his living room, and called America with his landline. He cursed when he didn’t get a response, and decided to call Francis, who he knew would have to be at the meeting with Alfred and the other England.

“What do you want?” answered a very irritated France.

“Oh, thank god you picked up. I need to ask you something weird. Did you happen to see me and America together today?”

“You have a lot of nerve!” he yelled at a confused England. “You pushed poor Italy and then scared Japan! And then you ask if I saw you with your little crush!? How dare you, England.” he started to yell a string of insults in french, and England quickly figured out what was going on.

“Wait, France that wasn’t me! I made a huge mistake! I summoned my past self to help me get America, and he ended up trapping me at home and now he’s going to hurt America.” his voice began to crack, as he tried to hold in his tears. _No. You can’t cry. you have to be strong! America is the one in trouble._

“America and the other England left!” he yelled panicked.

“Oh my god. Please France, I know you guys are angry at me, and I’ll apologize properly to everyone later, but you have to help me find them!” he begged.

“Of course we’ll help. America is our friend too. And I certainly don’t like the idea of him being with the old England. We’ll check out the area. They couldn’t have gotten far.”

“Thank you so much, France. I promise I’ll make everything right,” he said as he hung up.

 _Where could they have gone? Where would I have gone…_ He began to pace back and forth, listing possible places in his mind.

_His hotel room._

He ran out the door, intent on rescuing Alfred.

* * *

 America and England entered the hotel room, England making sure to lock the door behind them.

England pulled America into an impassioned kiss, throwing his jacket onto the floor and slowly pushing him so that he fell on top of him on the bed.

They both took of their shoes, lips locking all the while.

America positioned himself so he was lying completely on the bed, England straddling him.

“I’ll take care of everything,” England said, his voice alluring and eyes full of lust.

America swiftly flipped their positions so England was the one lying on his back, and he was over him, his arms on either side of him.

“I want to do it… If it’s okay with you,” he said, gazing at the other man in pure affection.

“It’s perfectly alright,” he smirked, grabbing his face and pulling him in for another deep kiss.

Arthur began to lift Alfred’s shirt. Alfred took the hint, and lifted it over his head.

Arthur bit his lip at the sight of America’s abs and took no hesitation in running his hands over them.

Alfred leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek, his hot breath ghosting over Arthur’s skin as he began to kiss his neck.

Arthur's breathing slowed as he got more and more aroused. Alfred lifted the other man’s shirt, not taking it off completely as he began to lick and tease his chest and nipples.

“Yeah, just like that,” Arthur said, as he felt himself getting hard.

Alfred started to take off Arthur’s pants, noticing that he wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Fuck,” he moaned.

Alfred kissed down Arthur’s stomach, stopping before he kissed too far down.

“Maybe we should stop here,” he panted, his voice evident with desire. “It’s just… everything is moving so fast. Can we just talk or watch a movie or something?”

“Alfred, you love me right?” asked England, not willing to give up on the idea of sex.

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“And I love you. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Are you scared then? About sleeping with me?” he reached up and brought a hand to America’s cheek, gently caressing him.

“A little bit...” he admitted.

“Why?”

“Well… because I know you’re way more experienced than me… And I don’t know. What if isn’t good or something,” he looked away, looking slightly embarrassed.

“It’s okay Alfred,” he said as he gently turned his face, so that their eyes met. “We’re in love. And nothing that’s done in love could possibly be bad.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right...” he said, still hesitant.

England sat up a little and kissed him, this time without tongue. It was small and sweet and kind… Everything that America wanted.

“I love you, Alfred.” he said as he slowly began to reach into the other man’s pants.

“Wait. Arthur,” he said as he grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Just trust me,” he whispered into the other’s ear.

America’s grip on his wrist slackened and Arthur reached into his underwear, grasping Alfred’s half-hard cock.

He began to stroke it slowly and down, admiring it’s notable size. Alfred tried to stifle a moan at the amazing feeling.

“See, it feels good doesn’t it?” he said as he continued to touch him.

“Yeah,” he panted.

“And how can something this good be bad?” he asked as he used his other hand to pull him into a kiss.

A pounding on the door, drew their attention. “Alfred, open the door!”

“Who’s that?” Alfred asked, breaking away from Arthur.

“Let’s just ignore it.” Arthur said, pulling him close.

“Alfred, _please_! Don’t trust him!” Arthur screamed from the other side of the door.

“I’m going to see what’s up,” Alfred said as he pulled away England’s hand and began to put his shirt back on.

“No! Don’t answer the door,” Arthur said beginning to get angry.

“I’m just going to see who it is,” Alfred said, now concerned.

“Don’t open the fucking door!” Arthur tried to pull Alfred closer to him, but he couldn’t match his strength.

Alfred pulled away, and practically ran to open the door. He was met with the other England, who looked like the definition of a mess.

“Oh, thank god you’re alright,” England said as he hugged Alfred.

Alfred stiffened, completely confused as to what was going on.

“Why are there two Englands!?” he screamed.

The younger England pulled up his pants and pulled at America’s arm. “He’s an imposter! He’s trying to take you away from me!”

England sputtered, “ _I’m_ the imposter!? No, America, don’t listen to him. He’s a liar! I’m trying to help you.”

America felt his head spin at the course of events. “Come inside England,” he said as he pulled in England, who was still wearing pajamas.

America closed the door, and made sure the two were separated, with him in the middle.

“Someone tell me what’s going on,” he ordered, glancing at both men.

The present England started, “Well, it’s like-”

“I’m so sorry,” interrupted the other Arthur. “I used a spell to summon my past self so he could give me advice on how to win you over. I just didn’t know what to do. And now he’s here,” his voice cracked as he began to cry, “He’s going to try and take you away from me! You have to grab him so I can send him back before he does anything!”

America looked to the other England for an explanation who stammered. “W-what!? No, _I’m_ the one who summoned _him_. He’s just pretending! I swear, I’m the real England.”

America looked between one teary eyed England and another somewhat unsure and nervous looking England. He sighed before asking his question. “Last month I showed England something while he was over at my place. What was it?”

“Ha! I know this!” said the pajama wearing England. “It was a stupid airplane! You showed me and then afterward we went back to your house and played that dumb video game!”

“Yeah, you’re definitely the real England,” America decided.

“You ruined everything!” screamed the other England as he moved to attack his older self.

America stopped him before he could get close to Arthur and wrestled him to the ground, sitting on him as he lie struggling on his stomach, his hands held behind his back.

“Let me go you fucking bastard!” England yelled as he struggled to get free.

“Not until you calm down,” said America calmly.

“I’ll never calm down!” he screamed while he continued to try to break free.

The other England stood awkwardly, feeling guilty at how badly the situation turned out.

Arthur cursed, kicked, and tried with all his might to escape, but he was too overpowered. After a while, he became tired, both physically and mentally.

“You can let me go now,” he said, eerily calm.

“Are you done?” asked America.

“Just let me get up! I’m fucking done with all of you. I just want to go back home,” his voice was strained and he tried his best not to have it crack.

“Fine,” America replied as he got off of the other man. England slowly got up, and America offered him a hand, which he ignored.

He stood up and fixed his clothes before speaking, “I’m going home. I’m done with this stupid game, and I have better things to do.” He put on his shoes and turned to leave. Alfred almost reached out to stop him before the other England grabbed his arm and shook his head.  

When he had left America spoke, “Was it really ok to let him leave? He might try and cause more trouble.”

“It’s fine. I know that look. He’s just going to go back to my house.”

“Oh, okay.” The two stood in awkward silence, America refusing to look at the other man.

“I don’t even know how to begin to apologize to you,” Arthur started, ridden with guilt. “I understand if you don’t want to hear it.”

America thought it over before speaking, “I’m willing to listen.”

* * *

 England sat on the porch to the house. He had forgotten he didn’t have the keys, and while he considered just breaking in through a window, he didn’t feel like going through the effort. 

He brought his knees closer to him, and rested his head on top of them, lost in thought.

After a while, he heard footsteps approaching. He lifted his head a little and saw America making his way towards him.

“Come to mock me, have you?” he asked.

“Nah,” he said as sitting down next to him. “He told me everything…”

“You probably hate me, don’t you.”

“No, I don’t _hate_ you… I was more upset than anything… I actually felt pretty ashamed at myself.”

“...Why were _you_ ashamed?”

“Because... I don’t know. I guess I felt like I should have known. You were acting different and I didn’t even notice.”

“Well, that’s stupid. I was acting. You weren’t supposed to find out.”

“Yeah… but still…”

They both watched as a family passed by them, their carefree mood so antithetical to their own.

“So where’s the other me?”

“Oh, he’s meeting with the others and apologizing.”

“So, I take it you’re still upset at him?” 

“‘We’re in love. And nothing that’s done in love could possibly be bad,’” he quoted.

“What?”

“That’s what you said to me earlier. England did what he did because he was in love with me, and he didn’t know how else to get me to fall in love with him. And yeah, he did mess up majorly, but he never meant to hurt anyone.”

England thought his words over, “I didn’t actually mean for you to take that seriously... I was just trying to get into your pants.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said while rubbing his head. “And that quote has so many flaws now that I actually had time to think about it... But still. I think the idea of it is nice.”

“That’s because you’re a romantic. It’s what I used as my greatest advantage.”

“You say that I’m a romantic but you’re even more of one - well - the other you at least,” he smiled.

England clicked his teeth, “That guy is so pitiful and weak. I hate him.”

“What? Why,” he inquired, bewildered.

“ _Because_. How could be possibly fall in love, especially with _you_. You’re such a goody-two-shoes. And then he has the audacity to be too scared to make a move?”

“I don’t think that makes him weak,” America said while looking up at the sky. “I think it makes him strong. To be vulnerable enough to let someone into your heart… that takes courage. And the fact that he was scared… Well, I was scared too, so I guess I can’t really talk but… I think that’s really cute of him.”

England looked at him incredulously, “Why are you so perfect? God, you’re so… I don’t know. Just? It disturbs me.”

America let out a boisterous laugh, which also earned a giggle from England.

“This is goodbye isn’t it?” England asked, standing up.

“Yeah, I guess so,” America said as he also stood up. “I can see you off when England sends you away, if you want.”

“No,” he concluded. “I’m not one for sappy endings.”

“Hmmm. That’s what you say, but I would have to beg to differ.”

“Shut up,” England smirked, but it soon turned into a frown. “I’m sorry… about today.”

“It’s okay,” America said knowing what he meant. “But you know… I didn’t think you would be the type to apologize.”

“Hmph. Well, I lost. It’s only fair isn’t it?” he crossed his arms, faking annoyance.

“Fair…” America mumbled. “Well then,” he said as he rubbed his arm awkwardly, “I guess this is goodbye.”

“I’m not going to start crying if that’s what you’re thinking! I have an empire to run. And playing games with some silly little boy like you isn’t something that’s high on my list of priorities.”

“Fair enough,” he hesitated for a moment, but then enveloped him into a tight embrace.

“What are you doing!? Stop this, this instant!” he screamed in agitation.

“It’s a goodbye hug!” America laughed and let go of him, watching him as he huffed and fixed his shirt.

“What are you waiting for, go already!” Arthur commanded, trying to stifle the blood that seemed to be travelling to his face.

“Geeze, okay I’m leaving old man,” he said as he began to walk away. “Oh yeah, here’s the keys!” he yelled as he threw them to Arthur.

Arthur caught them before crying out, “You couldn’t have given these to me sooner, you brat! And don’t think I’ll miss you, you tit!”

Alfred only cackled in response, which infuriated him more.

He began to unlock the door, but couldn’t resist to take one last glimpse as Alfred left.


	2. Epilogue

It had been about three months since the whole incident occurred. England had sent his past self back after making sure his memory was wiped. He could not possibly fathom the catastrophic consequences that would result from the knowledge of the future that the other England had learned during the time he had been away from his own time period. (Not to mention things would be horribly awkward once England had found out that America was but a small child when they first met.)

The other nations had been angry, but forgiving when they learned the details of the ordeal. England, however, had told them the reason why he had asked his past self to intervene in his life was because he wanted a break off of work. Some nations believed him, and the ones who didn't chose not to pursue the real reason, more intent on forgetting the whole situation ever happened.

Only America knew the whole truth.

Despite the plan's many failings, however, one good thing did come out of the situation…

* * *

America and England sat on the couch at America's house, watching one of England's favorite movies.

Neither of them,however, could focus on what was on the television. Arthur kept glancing at Alfred, wanting to kiss him. Little did he realize as soon as he turned his attention back at the television, Alfred was glancing at him thinking the same thoughts.

During one of his glances, England couldn't help but stop and stare and think how lucky he was to call the other man his boyfriend.

America looked at him, and they held each other's gaze. They leaned in slowly at the same time time and their lips touched.

The kiss deepened, and their tongues mingled as America gently pushed England so he was lying on his back. They broke away, panting, and Arthur ran a hand through Alfred's hair, cupping his cheek.

"I love you," he said just loud enough for Alfred to hear.

"I love you too," he replied as he leaned down for another kiss.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "Let's go to the bedroom," he said beginning to get hot.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed as they tried to kiss and walk to the bedroom, which resulted in them stumbling about and giggling.

When they finally made it to the bedroom Arthur pulled Alfred so that Alfred was on top of him.

Alfred gazed down into Arthur's eyes for a moment before burying his nose in the crook of his neck. He began to suck and kiss his neck, leaving red marks behind as his hands travelled up Arthur's shirt.

Arthur's breath quickened slightly as he felt his nipples being rubbed and massaged, sending shivers up his spine.

Alfred felt his own cock getting hard and he brought his knee to Arthur's groin and began to gently rub against him.

"Fuck, Alfred," Arthur moaned.

Arthur leaned slightly upward, as he took off his own shirt, Alfred pausing to help him.

Alfred's bit his lip at the sight of his bare chest and ran his tongue down towards Arthur's crotch.

He began to unbutton Arthur's pants when he felt hands gently rest on his own.

"We don't have to do it," Arthur said, his voice full of caring. "We can stop here, it's alright."

"I want to do it this time," Alfred smiled slightly. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Arthur whispered as he brought in Alfred for a kiss.

Alfred pulled away, as he began to take off Arthur's pants, blushing as he got more aroused.

Arthur helped to throw them to the side, along with Alfred's shirt.

Alfred's hand began to run his palm up and down Arthur's cock over the fabric of his underwear.

Arthur moaned, his face completely flushed at the point. It wasn't long before he got completely hard, and arched his back so their chests were pressed together.

"Arthur," Alfred growled in arousal.

"Take of your pants," Arthur said, not wanting to be the only one in his underwear.

Alfred wasted no time in taking off his pants, bulge evident through his boxers. He was pulled into a deep erotic kiss, and accidentally rubbed their clothed dicks together.

"Shit," they said unanimously. They both smiled, and Alfred took off the other man's underwear.

Arthur felt slightly embarrassed at being completely exposed, but those feelings were squashed as Alfred began to stroke him.

Alfred, unsure if he was doing it right, looked at Arthur's face for assurance.

"Just like that love, you're perfect," Arthur said, noticing his uncertainty.

That seemed to give Alfred a confidence boost, as he brought his tongue to the tip of his cock and licked tentatively. He decided to lick it as though it were an ice cream, and licked from the tip down to the base and back up.

Arthur hummed in pleasure, which turned into a gasp as he felt Alfred's mouth envelope his cock. Alfred began to bob his head up and down, slowly taking in more and more, until Arthur's entire cock was in his mouth.

When Arthur thought the blow job couldn't get any better, Alfred began to hum in arousal, surrounding his cock in vibrations.

"Shit, Alfred," he moaned as he tangled his hands into Alfred's hair. "I'm going to cum!"

Alfred kept bobbing his head, not seeming to stop anytime soon. Arthur, not wanting to cum in Alfred's mouth pushed his head away, but overestimated how much time he had left and ended up cuming with a groan over Alfred's face.

"What the hell, Artie," Alfred said, taking off his cum-covered glasses and taking off more cum from his face.

"Shit, I'm sorry Alfred," he said, trying not to laugh out loud. "It was an accident."

"Accident my ass, you're just a perv," he smiled, also finding the situation funny.

"I'm sorry," he said, bringing himself up to kiss him. "Besides, you love me."

"I guess that makes _me_ the pervert," he laughed.

"We're both perverts," he concluded. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, and kissed him.

Alfred hummed in contentment, and broke away from Arthur panting.

"Hold on," Arthur reached over to his desk and took out a bottle of lube, and handed it to Alfred.

Alfred stared at the bottle, as if not knowing what to do with it, his mind going blank.

"It's just lube, Alfred." Arthur said. "Here, I'll show you." He took the bottle and poured some onto Alfred's fingers. He layed back down and spread his legs, bringing one of Alfred's fingers to his hole. He used Alfred's finger to rub against and tease the outside of his hole, and he whimpered at the sensation.

Alfred, his mind going numb at the completely erotic sight before him, came to his senses and began to rub against Arthur's entrance.

Knowing that Alfred now knew what he was doing, Arthur let go of his hand and let himself get absorbed in the pleasure.

After a minute or so of teasing, Alfred gently pushed his finger in, noting how tight Arthur was.

Arthur gasped, and focused on keeping his breath slow and even.

After fingering Arthur with one finger, Alfred slowly pushed in another, noticing it was a lot easier to fit in. Alfred thrusted his finger's in and out of Arthur, curving his fingers slightly, and soon pushed in a third finger.

Arthur moaned at the sensation, getting even more turned on at the sight of Alfred getting flustered in anticipation.

"Alfred," he said in between breaths, "You can put it in, but you have to go slow okay?" He felt the need to remind America, knowing how impatient and restless he could be at times.

"Okay," he breathed. He removed his fingers from Arthur, and took off his underwear.

Arthur watched him and bit his own lip at the sight of his substantial cock.

Alfred took the bottle of lube and poured some onto his dick, making sure to get every inch covered.

He brought the tip to Arthur's entrance, and watched his face for signs of discomfort as he first teased him by rubbing his cock around his hole, and then slowly pushed in.

Arthur whined slightly as he felt the head of Alfred's cock enter him.

Alfred pushed in and out, with his hands on Arthur's hips, slowly pushing more of his dick into him, and soon Arthur took it all in.

"Fuck, Arthur." It felt warm and tight, and Alfred was brimming with lust. It felt better than anything he had ever done, and while he wanted to start thrusting, he also wanted to just stay exactly like that with Arthur forever in heat and bliss.

Arthur nodded, giving him the okay to start moving, and he slowly pulled a little out, and then pushed in, making Arthur groan. Alfred panted as his slow thrusts turned faster and harder as he felt Arthur opening up to him.

"Alfred, shit, that's nice," he said, his voice full of lust and yearning.

Arthur yelled as he felt Alfred hit prostate, and he wrapped his legs around him while bringing him in for a kiss full of adoration. Alfred's hands supported him as he lay above Arthur, Arthur rocking his body in motion with Alfred. They gazed into each other's eyes as they made love, and panted as their breaths mixed together.

Alfred climaxed while calling out Arthur's name, filling him with his seed. He took a minute to come down from his orgasm, and carefully pulled out, and lied beside an also panting Arthur.

They both stared at the ceiling as their rapidly beating hearts began to slow, and they began to exhale and inhale at a regular rate.

"What are you thinking about?" Arthur asked, as he looked at Alfred.

Alfred smiled and turned to him, "Hamburgers to be honest," he said, which caused Arthur to punch him. "I'm just kidding!" he laughed, trying to assuage the other man's anger. "I'm thinking about… how much I love you. And how much I'm happy we're together… Why what are you thinking about?"

"Hmph. How much you're a git," he pouted. "And I guess how much I fancy you… even though you're still a twat."

"You're such a weirdo," he leaned over and gave him a peck on the forehead, which earned made Arthur hide his face in the pillow.

Alfred heard Arthur mumble something and scooted closer to hear, "What was that?"

"I said", he rose from the pillow, "let's just get to round two and skip all this cliché crap!"

"But you love all this sentimental stuff," he snickered. "It's your favorite, babe!"

"No, it is not! And don't call me babe!" he took his pillow and began to hit Alfred with it, who only giggled and made him even more mad.

"Don't laugh at me, you git! I'll murder you with this pillow!"

"Oh yeah, cause I'm so scared!"

"You should be!"

"Pillow fight!" Alfred screamed as he picked up a pillow and started hitting Arthur back.

"Stop it you git!" he began to laugh, "This isn't a game!"

"Yes, it is! And I'm winning!"

"I'll show _you_ who's the winner!"

And so as the battle of pillows began, they finally got the happy ending they both wanted.


End file.
